Camaraderie Lasts Forever
by Zodiac Sefirosu
Summary: Story telling what happened to Snowball after he was kicked out. Rated M just in case for character death.


Nothing special, just a short spin-off from Snowball's point of view after he was forced out of Animal Farm. I had to do this for English class, so I figured why not post it here as well? All of these characters belong to George Orwell.

* * *

><p>After being run off of Animal Farm by Napolean and his dogs, Snowball lived on the outskirts of another farm far away from Animal Farm. Since he still believed in the spirit of true Animalism, despite not having anyone else around him to teach it to since the nearby farm animals firmly believed that they were better off with the humans in control, he refused to live directly on the farm. Even though the other animals did not accept Animalism, he was on friendly terms with them, so they would not inform their farmer of him living outside the farm. Sometimes some of the animals would even sneak him out some food to eat.<p>

Over the months that passed with him living peacefully where he was, he also befriended the messenger pigeon that Animal Farm had sent to this other farm. Every week the pigeon would come to the farm to attempt to spread the teachings of Animalism and every week ended in failure for him. Eventually, Snowball managed to persuade the pigeon to stop trying to convert them, telling him that he had already tried in the years that lived here.

"You seem so smart for an animal living by himself." The pigeon said. "What is your name?"

"My name is Snowball." The pig answered in response.

The bird let out a squawk of surprise. "Snowball the demon! Snowball the traitor! Snowball the saboteur!" He exclaimed in a voice that sounded as though he saw the devil himself.

"Hold, Comrade!" Snowball said hurriedly. "What trickeries have been placed in your head to call me such names?"

The use of the word 'comrade' seemed to calm the pigeon down enough for him to explain the slander Napolean spread of Snowball after his leaving, of how he had torn down the windmill and done countless other atrocities on Animal Farm.

"Comrade, come to your senses." Snowball began. "I could not return to Animal Farm, sneak back here, and go back again to commit these crimes within the time allotted between them.

The pigeon pondered this information for a few moments before nodding in acceptance. "I suppose you are right. But how will I explain to Napolean that I can't convert these animals to Animalism?"

"That is simple. Just pretend that you are still attempting to persuade them to join your flock every week."

"And how will I spend my time here instead of trying to convert them?" The bird asked.

"You may bring me news of how Animal Farm is doing." The pig replied. "I have not heard of how it has been doing for quite a long time and despite me leaving it, it is still my home and I care for the animals under Napolean's rule."

The pigeon agreed to this plan and from that day forth, brought Snowball news of Animal Farm every week.

* * *

><p>The years passed by peacefully with this arrangement between the pig and pigeon. As time went by, the news coming from Animal Farm grew worse and worse.<p>

After hearing of the truck that took Boxer away from the farm and how Napolean got the animals to believe it was simply a veterinarian's truck, Snowball wondered "Why do the animals not do anything against Napolean? If they would rise up as a body against the pigs and dogs, surely they could overcome them. Napolean could not persuade the animals very well and an atrocity like this would be hard for even me to dispel. Somehow they have been taught to stand off to the side even when the worst possible things happen."

But, as Snowball was to find out, the worst was yet to come.

A while after Boxer's death, the pigeon flew hurriedly towards Snowball. In his haste to deliver the news, he smacked into a wall instead of landing.

"Comrade!" Snowball exclaimed. "What news do you bring to have you risking your life so?"

"The pigs! They are now like humans! They walk on their hind legs a-and dress themselves with clothing and whip the other animals! They have changed the name of Animal Farm back to The Manor Farm!" The pigeon squawked out.

"What? This is the highest atrocity against the Commandments! How are the other animals not fighting against this?"

"The Commandments have been replaced with a single one. 'All animals are equal but some animals are more equal than others.' They seem to have accepted this fact." The pigeon explained morosely.

"I will not allow this crime against these supposed preachers of Animalism! I will stop them myself if I must!" Snowball vowed before heading off to what was once known as Animal Farm.

Snowball was horrified of what he saw when he arrived. Pigs he did not even recognize were up on their trotters, wearing clothes, whipping the other animals into performing grueling labor. When they saw him, they encouraged him to join them in their atrocities, clearly not recognizing him as the infamous Snowball. Instead of joining them, he hopped up on a rock and proclaimed to the other animals.

"Friends, Comrades. It is I, the notorious Snowball! Please listen to me! You all have been living a lie! This horrible labor the pigs force you to perform, it is not part of the teachings of Animalism! How could you allow them to lie straight to your faces about the condition of the farm and of your work efforts! You are working far harder than what we had to under Farmer Jones's rule! Rise up against these pigs who are denying you your rights as animals! No longer would you have to live in fear and work until you die!"

By this time, the pigs had run back to the farmhouse to see what should be done and the animals outside had gathered around Snowball.

"Is this true?" One of the new horses asked. "Are we living our lives like we did pre-Rebellion?"

"Even worse!" Snowball exclaimed. "Trickery and deception has seeped into your minds and poisoned them! Cast off your shackles and harnesses and rise against-" He was cut off mid-sentence as one of Napolean's personal dogs grabbed him in its jaws by the neck.

"Well, well, well." Napolean said as he strolled out of the farmhouse. "Look who has decided to return to us, and who will soon depart from us as well." He let out a squeal of command to the dog who obediently took Snowball off to a designated area.

* * *

><p>Snowball was placed with his head on a stump as the dog released its grip on his neck to instead hold his body down with a mighty paw on his back. Napolean picked up a large butcher knife that was propped up against the stump. "Remember, former comrade, when we tossed those tools of torture down the well after we chased Jones off?" He asked as he ran his trotter along the side of the blade almost lovingly before he answered for him. "Well, I had the other animals bring them back up. I have never personally killed before." He said as he raised the knife. "You should be honored, Comrade."<p>

The last thing Snowball ever saw was the blade glinting cruelly in the sunlight as it fell upon his neck.


End file.
